<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unfinished by Izzu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396582">Unfinished</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu'>Izzu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Broken Ties [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Murder Analysis Squad Series, 悪の波動 | Evil's Wave, 殺人分析班 | Satsujin Bunsekihan (TV), 水晶の鼓動 | Crystal's Beating, 石の繭 | Stone's Cocoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon - Japanese Drama, F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:27:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Complementary ficlet to Lost Chances.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yaginuma Masato | Toremi/Kisaragi Toko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Broken Ties [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mum, do we still keep all of the old keepsakes and books  when I was little?"</p><p>It was the first thing she wanted to make sure once she arrived home. Finding the old picture book that she used to love and treasured so much.</p><p>"It should be in the storage room alongside the rest of your father's things. There should still be a lot left in there since the last time we tried to clear that room."</p><p>"Got it!" she exclaimed as she started rummaging the many boxes inside of the storage room. Half of her was glad that Toremi hadn't touched this storage room when he last came to the house. So there shouldn't be any worry about anything being damaged in here.</p><p>Toko paused as she found a box labelled [Toko's things].</p><p>Toko smiled as she took the box out. It's been a while since she last saw any of the content of the box, most of it being old toys, books, albums and other keepsakes from her childhood.</p><p>She took out a box knife and started cutting out the tapes sealing the box. Hopefully, the thing she was looking for would still be inside.</p><p>xxx</p><p>Should she have come here? Or was this a bad idea?</p><p>Toko bit her lips as she stared at the gates of the detention center. Her doubts just had to kick in the moment she arrived to the place.</p><p>She glanced to her side as her eyes fell onto the handbag she brought with her.</p><p>
  <em>Would Toremi-san agree to meet me again?</em>
</p><p>The last time when he did, she was in a bad state of mind and they did end up clashing later. And then there was that call later on.</p><p>After all that, was there any reason left for him to even want to meet her anymore?</p><p>Toko let out a loud groan. Whatever, she might as well try her luck anyway.</p><p>xxx</p><p>She could hear the door close behind her again. But no one approached her.</p><p>It's a bust, huh?, she sighed before turning around to look.</p><p>To her surprise Toremi was standing before her, with a guard standing nearby. Seeing him in the flesh again gave her a surge of unexplained joy as she stood up.</p><p>"Toremi-san!" she called out before running towards him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh God. Her cheeks were burning!</p><p>That was embarrassing. What drove her mind to suddenly spur her into doing—!</p><p>Toko glanced up to look at Toremi and immediately looked down again. Gosh! She made him mad, didn't she? Maybe she shouldn't have come here...</p><p>"I'm so—!"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>Toko felt herself wince. She should've planned this better—!</p><p>"Why did you come here?"</p><p>Toremi was frowning at her. He's definitely angry now. What should she do?</p><p>Toko sighed. </p><p>Then again, when else could she meet him again? The more she delay this, the closer the date of Toremi's execution would—Toko bit her lips.</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>Despite how many times she told herself to forget about him, she kept thinking about him. The more she tried to convince herself that their ill fates ended the moment she defused that bomb from the subway station, the more she felt that she still had some unfinished matters to settle with him. And the more she tried not to think about it, the more...</p><p>Perhaps it's not meant to be?</p><p>Toko shook her head.</p><p>"I screwed up. I shouldn't have come. I'm sorry to have called you without reason—!"</p><p>Toko stood up in a hurry and was about to turn to leave—until a hand grabbed her arm. She turned around to find Toremi staring back at her, as if surprised at his own actions.</p><p>He pulled back his hand before sitting back again on the bench.</p><p>"...since you're here already... guess it's fine."</p><p>xxx</p><p>Even before she could think clearly, she was already smiling again. Toremi... didn't mind her visitting him again. </p><p>Why on earth was she so happy about that?</p><p>Toremi suddenly cleared his throat.</p><p>"Actually,  I was hoping... that I could see you. Too."</p><p>Toko blinked in confusion. Did she hear him right? Did Toremi... really wanted to see her again? Even when he always denied her request to see him before?</p><p>"I want... to know."</p><p>Toko turned her attention back towards Toremi.</p><p>"Why... did you listened to me? That bomb... from last time. Why did you cut that switch on the right?"</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>Suppose, Toremi-san would have wondered about that. Why else would he have left her in a pickle at that last moment? </p><p>It's because he heard Hayase-san's words, wasn't it? Because everyone was still wary about him and were doubtful that Toremi would help them without wanting something in return. Toremi-san... did have a grudge against her and the police after all. And if she had chosen the wrong switch to cut, there would be no one to be blame for their own deaths besides themselves.</p><p>"—I could have easily told you to cut the wrong wires and killed all of you..."</p><p>"You wouldn't—!" Toko exclaimed without thinking. Toremi gave her his mysterious stares again as she tried to regain her composure. "Back then, you've been patient enough to guide me till the end. I didn't think that you'd go that far just so to have me fail in the end. So I decided to trust you."</p><p>Without warning, Toremi started to laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>